


Another morning with Emma

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: wanted to show a bit on contrast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Buffy gets her daughter ready for school.
Series: Future One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Another morning with Emma

**Author's Note:**

> One last fic before Bowie's welcome home party which will for sure be the longest one shot yet, let's just say some stuff will go down. If you are enjoying then please leave some comments and kudos, I read every comment and try to respond to most.

Morning with Buffy and Emma were a stark contrast to her mornings at Marty’s apartment.

Buffy always got Emma ready for school back when her and Marty were together so she was used to the shenanigans and was way better equipped at dealing with them. Marty was getting the hang of it, although Emma still managed to get him to get lost in discussions about sports, a week prior to the last trade off day, Emma pretended to like a team she didn't even like just so he would waste time debating with her. Sadly for her Marty lived very close to her elementary school and eventually caught on when she got multiple facts wrong.

Emma was writing in her journal on this particular morning, Buffy ran a tight ship and Emma usually had 20 minutes before she actually had to get dropped off.

Buffy strummed up a conversation “I’m really proud of you for keeping up with that, I say this with love, but I kind of thought you were going to put it off.”

“It’s actually a lot of fun, I get to write whatever I feel, and depending on the day I write goals.” 

Buffy smiled “depends on the day?”

“You can’t set goals everyday, Evelyn says that I shouldnt stress myself too much and that I’m pretty perfect the way I am.” Evelyn was Emma’s therapist, Marty and Buffy made the decision to send her after they separated. Emma personally wanted Cyrus as her therapist, no matter how many times Buffy and Cyrus said he couldn't be due to bias.

“She did not say that.” Buffy said with her most serious disapproving voice.

“No, but I know she thinks it.” 

Buffy smiled a bit “Emma, I don’t know where you get that sense of humor, or that ego.” 

Emma finished writing “I just need to tape the picture in and then that entry is done.” 

“Using that camera Andi got you?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah, I am basically a pro, I got some professional shots of Dad and I.” Emma went to her room to retrieve her pictures.

Emma soon came back into the living room with her photo collection.The so called “Professional pictures” were mainly just the two of them making silly faces at the camera and one with them holding up Pebbles up like Simba from the lion king. 

Emma showed Buffy. Buffy cracked a smile and full on burst out laughing at one shot with Emma and him outside.

“Emma, why is he so red in that picture.”

Emma looked at the photo she was talking about, it had Emma on her dad in a piggyback ride position.

“Oh, we went for ice cream.”

Buffy gave her a look that Emma knew meant she should give a real answer.

‘It’s endurance training, he can practice for his marathons, and I can endure having to walk for ice cream.”

Buffy shook her head “Emma, you are old enough to walk.” 

Emma smiled “Hey, dad has his rules, you have yours.”

Buffy knew that Emma had the upper hand with that one “Unfortunately.” Emma taped the Lion King picture into her journal. 

“Can we take some pictures too? I need a few for the mantle. ” Buffy asked.

Emma nodded “Yes, but we need to look serious, we have modelling potential, with dad’s outfits I had to take a more funny approach to the shoot.” 

Buffy laughed “Hey, he occasionally puts on a dress shirt and can actually find pants that fit that’s further than some men get on their own.” 

“Uncle T.J?” 

“He at least has Cyrus to help him, I think Jonah sort of got used to having stylists on tour.” 

Emma shrugged “At least he only has dogs to impress. I have a whole class to impress everyday.” 

Buffy smiled as she checked the time “Time to go. I actually have a training session at the gym right after I drop you off, I have a new client to train.” 

Emma gave a big cheesy grin.

‘No, I cannot take you with me and count it as an educational field trip.’

Emma frowned as she walked to the car. She really did not enjoy school, she figured her mom would say no, but she was at least hoping her mind wouldn't be read for once and she could at least explain her idea and get a more lengthy rejection.


End file.
